Pinned barrel type hinges are used for pivotably connecting a pair of hinged objects together, such as in a conventional door-to-frame or door-to-door arrangement. Pinned hinges include at least two hinge members each having leaves that are attached to hinged objects to be pivotably joined. The leaves generally each have one or more barrels or “knuckles” that are interspersed with knuckles from the mating leaf. The knuckles define concentrically aligned cylindrical bores extending longitudinally therethrough. A pin is inserted through the bores of the knuckles of both leaves, thereby pivotably connecting the leaves and hinged objects together.
One type of pinned hinge is known in the art as a “butt” or “mortise” hinge. In butt hinges, the length of each pair of leaves and pin is longitudinally short compared to the overall height or length of the door or other hinged object mounted to the hinge. Accordingly at least two or more of these hinges longitudinally spaced along the height or length of a door may be used to connect a movable door to its mating stationary door frame or to connect two or more movable doors together.
Another type of pinned hinge is known in the art as a “continuous” hinge. Hinges that are continuous extend longitudinally and attach a door to its frame or to another door for a substantial part of the entire height or length of the joined portions of the doors/frames. Such hinges take various forms, including hinges which are formed from sheet metal leaf by stamping and curling “knuckles” along the length of the leaf which typically extends longitudinally for substantially the entire height or length of the hinged object. The knuckles are separated by spaces of generally equal length so that the opposing knuckles of a first hinge member may be interposed between the knuckles of a first hinge member similarly to a butt hinge. All knuckles are then pivotally connected together by a long pin or rod having a length generally at least equal to the entire combined length of all joined knuckles. Such hinges are also commonly known as “piano” hinges, and may be used in numerous applications including pivoting the covers for piano keyboards, for athletic lockers, furniture, equipment enclosures, for building architectural doors and frames, or wherever a secure hinging system is required.
An improved pinned hinge is desired.